A network node such as a bridge or switch may communicate information for other network nodes based on their network addresses. The network node may maintain a list of network addresses to assist in processing packets received from other network nodes. The network node may use “aging” techniques to examine the list and determine whether to remove one or more network addresses that have not been used for a certain period of time. This may ensure efficient use of memory resources as well as prevent incorrect forwarding of packets, for example. Consequently, improved aging techniques may improve performance of the network node. Accordingly, there may be need for improvements in such aging techniques in a device or network.